Such as Serious Interrogation
by Phee Anee
Summary: Takashi berniat menjenguk teman sekelasnya Tooru, tetapi kenapa ia berakhir di interogasi oleh Rivaille Ackerman selaku kepala keluarga, yang terkenal dingin dan bermulut sadis itu. Lalu bagaimana nasib Takashi? / Cross-over fanfic!/ Mind to RnR?


"Tooru, bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?" Petra membebaskan kening putri bungsunya dari helaian surai _light brown_ nya

"Masih lemas, Ma." Sosok yang terbaring diranjang itu memejamkan mata. "Sepertinya, kalau duduk atau berdiri juga akan pusing."

"Sudah dua hari, kita pergi ke rumah sakit saja." Petra menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir suaminya.

" _Nein_." Tooru menjawab dengan penolakan. Lagipula, siapa yang mau dirawat di rumah sakit? Gadis itu mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Mau sembuh tidak?" Rivaille menatap tajam anak bungsunya.

"Tentu saja mau, tapi aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit, Pa." Entah kenapa kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca. Netranya sekarang memandang memohon, sedikit banyak ia merajuk kepada sang ibu yang duduk di sampingnya. "Mama.."

Helaan nafas terdengar, sedangkan satu-satunya lelaki di ruangan itu berdecak. Petra secara reflek menatap tajam suaminya.

"Jangan seperti itu. Lagipula kan Tooru tidak mau, jangan terlalu memaksakan."

"Huaa, aku cinta Mama." Keadaan di kamar tidur itu didramatisir oleh sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Merasa kalah, Rivaille hanya menghela nafas.

"Sekarang Tooru istirahat ya. Mama akan belanja ke _minimarket_ sebentar, kalau ingin sesuatu bilang saja ke, Papa."

"Biar Papa saja yang belanja, Ma. Aku mau ditemani, Mama." Petra menggeleng pelan dan bergumam. Ia nyaris tertawa jika saja ia membayangkan lelaki berwajah datar itu ia suruh belanja sendirian.

"Tidak mau ditemani, Papa?" Rivaille berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Bu—bukan begitu, tapi—"

"Aku pulang!" Kalimat Tooru terpotong dengan masuknya seseorang ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Selamat datang, Clara."

"Ternyata disini semua. Pantas saja aku pulang tidak ada yang menjawab salam." Seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar tidur Tooru tidak lain tidak bukan ialah kakak perempuannya, Clara Ackerman. "Lho? Mama mau kemana?" Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat seseorang yang ia panggil mama bangkit dari duduknya. Yah, sebenarnya yang menjadi alasan ia bertanya seperti itu sih karena melihat pakaian ibunya tergolong lebih rapi jika hanya sekedar berdiam diri di rumah. Seperti akan keluar misalnya.

"Mama mau ke _minimarket_. Kau temani Tooru juga—"

"Ikut Ma! Ikut! Sekalian aku ingin mengambil kacamata. Tokonya dekat-dekat _situ_ kalau tidak salah." Tooru tanpa sadar berucap sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya. Walaupun pada dasarnya ia selalu _high-tension_ , sih.

"Clara, pelankan suaramu!"

Clara membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ah! Maaf,Pa."

"...dan juga, Clara. Kau baru membeli kacamata dua bulan yang lalu bukan?" Rivaille menatap anak sulungnya yang sekarang sedang tersenyum tidak berdosa.

"Ah itu, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya dari lantai tiga." Wah! Alibi yang jujur sekali, Clara.

"Ha?" Tatapan Rivaille menyelidik, bingung dan tajam dalam waktu bersamaan, membuat putri sulung keluarga Ackerman itu berjengit.

"Ya—yang lebih penting. Ayo, Ma kita be—berangkat sekarang." Detik berikutnya Petra dan Clara sudah tidak berada di tempat tersebut. _Yup, Clara's power_ , sepertinya.

Rivaille memijat keningnya pelan. Perhatiannya berpindah pada Tooru yang tengah memejamkan mata, masih mencoba tertidur rupanya. Tangannya bergerak membenarkan selimut yang digunakan oleh putri bungsunya itu.

* * *

 **Such as Serious Interrogation**

 **© Phee Anee**

 **.**

 **Cast: Rivaille Ackerman, Petra Ral**

OC!Clara Ackerman (Little daughter)

 **Natsume Takashi**

 **Taki Tooru (Tooru Ackerman)**

.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin ©** **Hajime Isayama**

Cross-Over

 **Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa Yuki**

.

Warn: OOC!

.

Modern!AU

.

Family

.

Oneshoot

.

Typo(s)

.

* * *

Lelaki berambut _pale-blond_ itu menatap pintu di depannya dengan ragu. Niat hati ingin menekan bel di samping rumah yang terlihat mewah di matanya, tetapi apa daya banyak ragunya. Bayangkan saja, sekarang ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu utama kediaman Ackerman. Sekilas ia mengingat percakapan dengan Tooru bagaimana kerasnya didikan di dalam rumah yang mendekati mansion itu. Eh, tapi bukan berarti saat kau masuk ke rumah itu kau akan langsung di eksekusi kan? Astaga, ia kan hanya ingin menjenguk Tooru yang sedang sakit. Kebetulan lelaki kurus bermarga Natsume itu merupakan saksi saat ia kembali dari urusan panggilan alam, dan mendapati Tooru tidak sadarkan diri kemarin, setelah jadwal olahraga di kelas gadis bermarga Ackerman itu usai. Kalau tidak salah dengar sih, hipoglikemia. Entahlah, akan ia tanyakan selengkapnya nanti.

 **Ting! Tong!**

Takashi—lelaki berambut _pale blond—_ menelan saliva dramatis. Satu kali saja, cukup satu kali saja dirinya menekan tombol bel itu, kalau ia menekan berkali-kali takut-takut penghuni di dalam rumah akan mencap dirinya sebagai orang yang tidak sabaran. Apalagi nanti yang bertatap muka dengannya pertama kali adalah kepala keluarga Ackerman. Kabar burungnya keluarga besar Ackerman itu salah satu manusia terkuat dan disegani di Pasukan Pengi—eh, tunggu Takashi, kau sepertinya terlalu banyak membaca _manga_. Jadi, bisa dilihat itu salah satu fantasi liar seorang Takashi.

 _For your information,_ kesempatan ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi Takashi untuk berkunjung ke rumah Tooru. Dia nyaris meninggalkan pesan terakhir pada secarik kertas di kamarnya, barangkali ia tidak bisa pulang kembali dan bibi Touko serta paman Shigeru bisa sekedar mengenangnya, hiks. Lagipula kenapa—

"Ah!" Natsume berjengit. "Selamat siang." Lelaki itu membungkuk. "Saya dengar Tooru sakit, jadi saya berkunjung untuk menjenguknya." Takashi tersenyum membuat kesan baik. Lamunannya terhenti saat ia menyadari seseorang telah membukakan pintu. Kau bisa melihat peluh kecil menetes di pelipis lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Grogi, heuheu.

"Siapa?" Takashi menatap lelaki yang tingginya nyaris sama di depannya. Matanya berkilat tajam, Takashi sampai nyaris terpana.

"Etto. Saya temannya Tooru, Natsu—"

"Masuk." Dia barusan menanyakan siapa, tapi ia bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan terkepal di pangkuannya. Di _single sofa_ dihadapannya duduk seorang lelaki bersurai hitam berekspresi dingin, membuat Takashi sedikit banyak tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Takashi, Natsume Takashi." Ia mencoba tersenyum tulus sebenarnya ia sekarang berkeringat dingin. Jangan salahkan dia, lagipula lelaki di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa rileks.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin menjenguk anak saya, Tooru. Memang kau siapanya?"

"Saya temannya."

"Teman? Satu sekolah? Sekelas?"

"Ya, kami satu sekolah, tapi tidak sekelas." Natsume mencoba menghilangkan gugupnya. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya ia bisa menjadi gugup, dan lagi lelaki dihadapannya memiliki wibawa yang luar biasa.

"Oh, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Tooru? Kau tahu kan di zaman sekarang sedikit sekali bocah seperti kalian mau bersosialisasi, apalagi repot-repot ingin tahu teman selain yang satu kelas."

"..." Pendingin ruangan memerburuk keadaan lelaki kurus bersurai pirang pucat itu. Ia harus jawab apa?

Rivaille memicingkan matanya. "Kau yakin hanya teman? Bilang saja sejujurnya, saya tidak akan menelanmu." Kalimat tersebut malah membuat Takashi merasa akan tersedot ke kerongkongan lelaki bersurai hitam dihadapannya.

"Ya. Kami hanya teman." —teman tapi mesra bukan pilihan yang buruk, pikir Takashi.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya sendiri? Cari kesempatan?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Ackerman-san. Sebenarnya kami berempat ingin menjenguk Tooru bersama-sama, tapi kami takut menganggu istirahatnya kalau seperti itu." Haha, kalau ini Takashi bisa berkata lancar, karena pertanyaan ini telah ia prediksi sebelumnya.

"Kenapa harus kamu?"

 _Aku sebagai perwakilan._ Takashi menggelengkan kepalanya, jawaban itu jelas sekali tidak berbobot dan akan lebih dipertanyakan.

"Yang lain sudah memiliki janji hari ini. Hanya saya yang bisa." Takashi ragu dengan jawabannya. Sial, kenapa harus dia sih yang menjadi tumbal interogasi dari kepala keluarga Ackerman ini? Kenapa tidak Nishimura saja yang _notabene_ sering mengaku-aku Tooru itu miliknya. Sepertinya, rumah ini juga sepi, sampai detik ini ia hanya melihat ayahnya Tooru yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"Oi, bocah. Kalau saya bilang kau tidak boleh menjenguk Tooru bagaimana? Tooru harus beristirahat."

Takashi mendongak. " _Etto,_ kalau begitu—"

"Natsume- _kun_?" Suara itu membuat kedua lelaki yang sedang berbincang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Takashi melihat Tooru berjalan sambil memegangi pegangan tangga, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang pucat. Gadis bersurai coklat terang itu berjalan agak tergesa mendekati sang ayah dan Takashi.

"Tooru, kenapa kau turun dari tempat tidurmu?" Rivaille dan Takashi sontak berdiri.

"Aku memanggil Papa berkali kali. Tapi Papa tidak menyahut, ya sudah aku turun saja." Tooru mengalihkan pandangan ke lelaki bersurai pirang pucat, tetapi langsung memberikan pandangan bertanya kepada ayahnya.

"Tunggu, Pa. Jangan bilang, Natsume - _kun_ telah datang dari tadi?" Natsume hanya diam memandang mereka berdua, sekarang ia merasakan Tooru duduk di sebelahnya.

"Papa, berhenti meninterogasi—"

"Kami pulang." Salam terdengar dari pintu utama.

"Selamat datang kembali, Ma, kak Clara." Kedua insan yang baru saja tiba itu sedikit terkejut melihat sosok lelaki yang asing oleh otaknya. Sebenarnya hanya Petra sih. Soalnya, Clara sedikit banyak mengetahui tentang Takashi.

"Wah, kita kedatangan tamu. Apakah kamu datang untuk menjenguk Tooru?"

Takashi berjengit melihat perempuan cantik yang ia yakini sebagai ibunya Tooru itu menyapanya dengan logat orang asing yang agak kentara. Yah, minimal ia disapa dengan senyuman. Membuat cemasnya hilang, ia kira seluruh keluarga Ackerman berperangai dingin, syukurlah.

Takashi membungkuk hormat. "Ya, saya Natsume Takashi teman Tooru."

"Ma! Papa menginterogasi teman-teman kami lagi." Tooru mengadu kepada ibunya dan membuat nyonya Ackerman itu mendelik kepada suaminya.

"Tch. Apa? Hanya _intermezzo_." Rivaille menyahut dengan lempeng.

" _Wah, wah, wah ada apa ini? Wawancara calon mertua dan calon menantu?_ " Clara menyahut dengan nada usil disertai senyuman yang entah kenapa amat menyebalkan di mata Tooru. Ia sengaja berbicara dengan bahasa Jerman agar Takashi bingung.

" _Apa sih!? Kak Clara!"_ Tooru bersemu, ia agak memekik dengan bahasa yang sama. Sedangkan Takashi hanya menatap bingung sekitarnya, dua orang sedang beradu tatapan sengit, ia menggulirkan bola mata melihat kepala keluarga Ackerman yang mendelik ke arahnya, ia menelan ludah. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Petra hanya tertawa dan menarik lengan suaminya menjauh _. "Oh iya, Clara bisa kau tolong siapkan minuman untuk Natsume?"_

 _Bahasa Jerman lagi?—_ Pikir Takashi.

" _Roger."_

Ia hampir lupa Tooru kan keturunan Perancis-Jepang-Jerman. Ia yakin ayahnya lah yang berdarah Perancis-Jepang dilihat dari wajah blasteran dan ia berbicara bahasa Jepang tanpa tertinggal dialek Perancis. Sedangkan ibunya adalah keturunan Jerman.

Sekarang tinggallah Takashi dan Tooru di ruang tamu tersebut. "Duduklah, Natsume- _kun_."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih." Kedua nya duduk nyaris bersamaan.

"Tooru, apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak berbaring? Wajahmu masih pucat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pusingku mulai berkurang." Tooru tersenyum ke lelaki disampingnya.

"Oh iya. Sasada, Tanuma, Nishimura menitip salam juga maaf kepadamu. Mereka minta maaf karena belum sempat menjenguk."

Tooru tertawa. "Ya ampun, apa-apaan mereka itu. Tapi, terima kasih." Takashi hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

Hening beberapa saat. "Kau sudah pergi ke dokter?" Takashi mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Ah, kalau dokter sudah ke sini, masih bisa menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Kupikir, iya."

"Ah!" Yah, mereka orang golongan atas sih, tidak heran.

Mereka melanjutkan mengobrol ringan, sampai Clara datang membawa minuman ringan beserta beberapa cemilan. Tooru melirik gelas kaca tinggi yang berisi cairan berwarna itu.

"Sirup lagi kak!? Bosan."

"Berisik, gula darahmu itu belum naik, lumayan menambah asupan glukosa di darah. Kau itu ya, tidak suka makan berat, tidak suka makanan manis, aktivitas padat. Pantas saja kau bisa kolaps begitu." Clara misuh-misuh.

"Kak, kau tak perlu mengomel disini kan." Clara mendecih. Takashi merasa _déjà vu._ Clara mengalihkan pandangan kepada lelaki di samping adik perempuannya. Merasa diperhatikan Takashi menatap balik seniornya itu. Clara Ackerman, adalah figur terkenal di sekolahnya, pasti semua orang di sekolah mengenalnya. Clara berada di tingkat akhir, sedangkan adiknya masih berada di tingkat pertama serupa dengan Takashi.

"Natsume, ya? Tidak usah di ambil pusing ya perkataan, Papa tadi."

"Ah, bukan masalah. Kami hanya berbincang." Clara tertawa mendengar kalimat barusan. Berbincang dengan papanya itu pasti akan membawa aura yang lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Ah, bukankah itu bagus? Sekalian latihan juga kan? Suasana saat lamaran lebih berat dari tadi lho." Clara terkikik, sedangkan Takashi dan Tooru hanya bersemu. Jangan salah paham, Tooru bersemu marah kepada kakaknya.

"Kakak!" Gadis bersurai sebahu itu melenggang pergi disertai tawa puas yang menjengkelkan bagi Tooru. Perempatan muncul di kening Tooru, lamaran katanya? Jangan bercanda, dia kan masih tingkat pertama sekolah menengah.

" _Scheiß._ " Takashi menoleh ke Tooru dan ia tau bahwa gadis itu sedang mengumpat. Lelaki bersurai pirang pucat itu tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa tertawa!?"

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa!" Takashi bersumpah sudah menulis catatan mental tentang latihan yang dibicarakan seniornya itu.

Anggap saja itu latihan. Hm, tidak buruk juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Hayo loh. Wkwk**

 **Fanfic macam apa ini haha.**

 **Ide ini tercipta karena ketika aku nonton Natsume Yuujinchou, ngerasa bahwa Taki Tooru itu mirip Petra. Ya udah deh, terealisasilah fanfic cross-over yang apa adanya ini haha..**

 **Kalau begitu terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca.**

 **Ditunggu kritik, saran, komentarnya di kolom Review. Aku gak bisa tau apakah kalian menikmati tulisan ini atau tidak kalau tidak ada yang review :')**

* * *

 **OMAKE!**

"Papa, berhenti terlalu khawatir pada anak-anak." Petra berkacak pinggang, matanya menatap sengit suaminya.

"Apa? Memang tidak boleh? Aku hanya memastikan anak-anak aman." Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menyesap teh hitam di cangkirnya.

Clara dan Tooru tidak terlalu memerhatikan perdebatan kecil kedua orang tuanya. Kedua kakak beradik itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Sang kakak baru saja akan mengoleskan _alcohol swab_ ke ujung jari tengah tangan kiri adiknya.

"Kak, jangan disitu. Masih sakit." Clara memasang wajah datar dan beralih mengurut jari manis tangan kiri adiknya dan akhirnya mengusap ujung jari tersebut dengan _alcohol swab._ Ia mengambil lanset dan memposisikan lurus di ujung jari. Clara menatap adiknya yang setengah mengernyit.

"Oi, jangan tegang begitu. Nanti akan terasa sakitnya. Rileks."

Jarum lanset mendarat, dan berhasil membuat darah keluar dari ujung jarinya, seperempat tetes darah ia usapkan pada strip yang telah terpasang di _glucometer_.

"Pa, nanti bisa-bisa Tooru dan Clara tidak mempunyai teman." Tooru menoleh ke kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Clara membereskan peralatan sembari menunggu hasil di _glucometer_ keluar.

"Yah, aku sih memang tidak punya teman banyak." Clara menyahut sambil melihat angka yang tertera di alat. "Sudah mulai normal, Ma. 100 mg/dL."

"Syukurlah, apa masih pusing?" Petra beralih mengusap surai sang putri bungsu.

"Sudah hampir hilang, Ma."

"Hoho, apa ini gara-gara di jenguk oleh Natsume itu?"

"Eh!? Apa sih, kak!?" Tooru memekik dan seperti biasanya Clara hanya tertawa.

 **END(2)**


End file.
